Talk:The Villains Assemble! Operation Good
this is my team, im following the japanese video on my blog. so first, 3 ruby to tank till stage 3, I use healing gems and goma heal. at 1st wave: *click 2/3 times of each eromons, this will enable some eromons to connect the combo. target Liselotte first. heal using healing gem. hopefully your ruby can protect a lot. at 2nd wave, I lower kakene's attack once (Haneru) and have ruby tanker in front. Muku did a great job, well, sometimes I had to refresh though. Once she buff her attack, I buff my party attack as well, (you can debuff her attack to increase combo for mp gaining). *1st turn: Kakene buff her defense, prepare ruby for tanking when Kakene's bar is almost full, she will hit 1 target+paralyze *2nd turn: Heal if necessary, she will attack normally *3rd turn: she will debuff 2 eromons attack *4th turn: she will launch ruby damage to the front line, prepare your ruby, debuff her attack prior her moves. or heal afterward. *5th turn: she heals *6th turn: she will buff her attack, so debuff her attack. you may want to buff your attack to finish faster. *7th turn: she hit 1 single target, tank with ruby again. *8th turn: she will hit 1 target+paralyze again, if her hp is low, she will heals 45k hp. by this turn, you already okay and can beat her. at3rd wave, target Uesugi Ko and use mp as low as possible. heal if necessary, you dont want to start 4th wave with one eromon in red. at 4th wave, it isnt hard if you can get enough mp from each attack. all you need is to heal whenever possible, and debuff tasha attack as well. buff your attack is optional, though the buff will be gone at the begining of 5th wave. Tasha's random damage to 2 eromons is RNG thing, and for me, she hit the ones with lots hp which made my healing not wasteful. 5th wave is actually easy, quickly buff attack at start, and have emerald to tank. I have ryo sasai as tanker (should use Nakagami to beat her) to lower samanta damage. samantha is slow, so after she remove debuff on her, you can quickly hit her till lower than 50%(in my case, her hp is already 40% lower when she buff his monstrous attack). Because of Asahi and Shoko's buff I use Ryo sasai's skill (you can use any emerald nuke eromon like Nakagami, though her defense is lower than Ryo) to lower her hp to 20% (lower actually). she won't nuke your party, but you need to debuff her attack one more time, I forgot to debuff but manage to beat her thanks to yulia and Michi. Samantha increase ruby&Emerald defense, but not saphire and thus yulia&Michi can deal around 3k damage. (My Goma is fallen because i forget to debuff her attack) Lastly, pray to RNG so the enemies in wave 3th won't attack only 1 lane. Good luck!